Savior from Heaven (Severus Snape love story)
by SilverSnape31
Summary: What if Severus Snape, the potion's master of Hogwarts was discovered as a spy? What will happen if there was someone with him inside the cellar particularly a woman? Can they escape together? Will their relationship with each other be develop?
1. Where it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter..

Warnings: May include torture at first...

A/N: Yey! My third Snape fan fic. I hope you like it! I dedicate this to booksquirm because we both love angst stories :P hehehehe... Enjoy reading!

He was badlybeaten. He was barely alive lying in the cold and filthy floor. It was a miracle that he's still breathing. He was covered with blood, cuts and bruises. He was now alone in the dark after their session of torture to him. Everyday, every minute, he felt pain. His body was numb and he doesn't know why he's still alive. He experienced a lot of torture. With or without magic. He doesn't know how many days he was there. There was nothing he could do to escape the reality that one of this days, he will be gone. He wanted to welcome death and he was not afraid of it. When they caught him, the only thing he was afraid of was the information they want from him about the order. There's still luck at him because until now they haven't extract the information yet. He endured all the torture as long as the order's secrets were safe inside his head. Everyday, he wished for death to come, but it never happen.

*Flash back*

He was eating peacefully at the high table after a long day. He was not in the good mood. Is there any day that he was in good mood? He was about to take a gulp in his goblet when he felt a burning sensation in his left fore arm. Compare to other days when he was summoned, it was more painful today. The goblet even slipped from his right hand and fall. The great hall erupted into silence and all eyes fall on him. He tried to control himself from holding his left arm, but failed as he felt it hurt more. The only one who knew what was happening was the old man sitting at the center of the high table. The old man looked at him with a knowing look which was full of worry. He gave him a short nod and stood up. He quickly left the great hall and soon everyone forget what happen to their potions master. Minerva, who was sitting in the right side of Albus , looked at Albus as he watched the man leave the hall. She asked him as the door was closed by the man in black.

"Excuse me Albus, do you know what is happening?" Albus gave her only a shake of his head and then resume eating. Seeing that he will not going to tell her something, also resumed eating.

The man in black walked briskly as the pain erupted more and more to him. When he reached the apparating spot, he quickly apparated to his other master and wondered what was happening. His heart was pounding but he isn't afraid or nervous. He just felt something was not right. When he arrived, he quickly went inside. He saw his master and greeted him by bowing so low as he cleared his mind.

"Good evening my lord." The dark lord only smiled menacingly at him and gestured him to sit.

"Severus, my trusted servant, it seems you're missing some thing. " He wondered what it was and looked at the other death eaters in the room. He didn't know what to say so he remained silent, still thinking of what his master was referring to. Finally, after seconds of silence, the dark lord finally spoke.

"Its too silent isn't Severus?" He stood up and made his way slowly to Severus. Severus never experienced this kind of meeting. There was really something not right. When the dark lord finally came to a stop behind his back he spoke again as he laid a hand in his shoulders. He tried to stop him self from flinching.

"It comes to my notice that some one is spying among us." 'Damn! Busted! He said to him self. 'Do they discover him so soon?' The other death eaters whispered among them selves. Beads of sweat start to form in his forehead and he felt the temperature in the room start to fall. The dark lords quickly removed his hands from his shoulder and started to walk again. He breathed a sighed of relief but he know that he will be damn soon if what he thought is right. But at least, knowing the dark lord was not in his back his nervousness lessens. When the dark lord started to talk again, silence enveloped the whole room and he listened intently to what he was really saying.

"Yesterday, one of my servants delivered a message to me that some one is a traitor here. He gave me proofs and I was convinced that he was right. I reward him for his deeds by giving the traitor in his hands and giving him a high position among you. Lucius Malfoy." The blonde man stood up as rounds of applause was given to him. He shot him a look which he didn't know if it was a confirmation but gave him applause too. When the claps of hands died down, he return to his seat and smiled more. If he was discovered, what will he do? Are they going to kill him tonight? Or are they going to torture him as long as they live? What about the order? What will happen to the order if they caught him? His mind was racing and also his heart.

"From now on, I would like to tell you this. There won't be another situation like this. I will make sure from the very beginning that there won't be another spy to be with us. Learn from his mistake. I will make sure that tonight; he will regret ever joining to us and spying to us." He paused as he stopped in front of him. He was standing at the back of Lucius who was sitting opposite him. He raised his wand and touched it with his left point finger. The tension in the room was unbearable. The only one who was happy was Bellatrix who was smiling all the time knowing she will have another toy to play. Even though she felt jealous, she was still enjoying the night.

"My lord, please tell us who it was." Bellatrix spoke excitement evident in his voice.

"Patience, Bellatrix. We would like to play with him a bit more aren't we? Now, traitor, would you like to say something? Why don't you stand up and reveal you're self to us? There's no way out now. Maybe, if you reveal yourself, we will be able to spare you a bit." Silence. He didn't know what to do. Will he reveal himself? There was a hundred percent that they won't spare him about this. He wiped his fore head nervously. He was not afraid of what they will do to him. He was only afraid for the order. When the dark lord lose his patience, he muttered,

"Coward." He then drew his wand and aimed it at him.

"Crucio." He closed his eyed as he felt the pain. He shut his mouth tightly as he gripped the sides of the table. Gasps of shock issued from the mouth of other death eaters while Bellatrix and Lucius smiled more. The pain lasted for more than a minute.

"Stand up Severus. It wasn't fun if you're still sitting at our table. He doesn't know if he will be able to stand up and if he will have the strength to make it tonight.

"Stufefy!" Lucius shouted suddenly which sends him flying with his chair and knocks at the wall.

"Not now Lucius. I would like to play with him first. The dark lord said as he slowly moved towards him. He was now lying on the floor; blood was flowing in his forehead from the impact of banging his head in the wall. He was loosing consciousness when he closed his eyes but then, he heard the dark lord shoot him a spell,

"Rennervate." He opened his eyes as he felt another wave of pain as he heard another round of Crucio. He shut his eyes and mouth tightly. Many hours pass as the dark lord stop. His lips were bleeding because he was biting it to stop him self from shouting, but it still didn't stop his shout to escape in his lips. His wand suddenly slipped out from his robes but the dark lord was so quick, so before he reached it, the dark lord then pointed his wand at the lying wand in the ground and without saying anything, his wand was snapped into two as a light errupted from the dark lord's wand.

"Why don't you shout Severus? Enjoying the pain? Why don't you just shout so I can pass you to others? Many minutes pass and he can't bear it anymore, he finally shout and the dark lord lowered his wand, he then turned to his followers, so each one of them can have a turn to him. He was badly beaten now and he didn't know if he can last the torture of the other death eater. He knew that it was also worst.

"Each one of you can have a chance to torture him. The only rule is, no one must kill him. We will make him suffer for a very long time. Begin!" He then walked in his throne and enjoyed watching the torture. Just like the dark lord said, everyone shot a different spell to him. He was bleeding so much now. It was so late at night when the dark lord dismissed them.

"You can take him now Lucius. Make sure to make him suffer everyday."

"My pleasure my lord." Bellatrix, who was near Lucius asked him.

"My lord, can I play with him too?"

"If that's what you like. Now, dismissed." Lucius dragged Severus who felt pain in every move he made. He was still silent as he felt his sore throat from shouting. They reached the dungeon and Lucius practically throw him inside the filthy and dark cellar. It was small and smells so bad.

"Crucio!" With that last word, he drifted into blackness and he didn't felt Lucius finally walked out.  
When he regained his consciousness, he was alone and he didn't know how long he was asleep. Many thoughts were running into his mind. What if he accidentally blurted out the secrets of the Order especially its where about? Will Albus going to do something? Will I survive this? Are they going to save him? He was lying on the pool of his blood on the ground and his eyes were still closed. His breathing was not normal. He was bleeding on the inside out. This was his first day in the cellar but he was already barely alive. Can he make it for weeks? For months?

*Back to the castle*

The old man wearing a weird color of robes, with while long hair and beard was pacing in his office. He was worried for his friend. He felt that there was something wrong. He started to think of different possibilities. He was busy thinking and pacing that he didn't heard a knock on his door, until the voice of Minerva can be heard behind the door.

"Headmaster? Albus? Are you inside?" He shook his head and come to reality again.

"Sorry Minerva. Please come inside." His tone was different and once inside, Minerva can see that the twinkle in his eyes were missing.

"What happen Albus? Is there something wrong?" She was becoming worried now. She never saw him in that state except if there was really a big problem.

"It's nothing Minerva. I'm just worried. What can I do for you?" He then sat down in his chair and indicated Minerva to do same. She sat down in the chair in front of the headmaster's table.

"I'm just worried about you. After Severus left it seems there was something wrong with the two of you."

"Nothing Minerva." She tried to control herself from asking but failed. She can sense that there was something wrong.

"Please Albus, tell me what's wrong. I know there was something going on." Albus thought for a while if he was going to tell the truth to Minerva. He knew that he can trust Minerva, but it was too dangerous right? So he chose to hide it from her…for now.

"I'm sorry Minerva…But it's really not a big deal." She knew it was a big deal but, if the headmaster was not ready to tell it to her, she will accept it, maybe someday, the headmaster will tell her. She sighed and looked straight in the eyes of the headmaster.

"Okay Albus. But you know I'm always here if you need someone. You can trust me."

"I know Minerva."

"Good night Albus."

"Good night Minerva." She stood up and left the room, leaving a very worried old man behind.

-One week later at Hogwarts—(present)

Albus paced at his office. Ever since Severs was gone, he was pacing at his office. He can't take it anymore. The young man was never gone for one week without notifying him. He was worried more than ever. He called Minerva first because he was ready to tell her. When Minerva reached the headmaster office, she knocked and then heard the voice of Albus. She entered and took a seat which Albus indicated to her.

"Good evening Albus. What can I do for you?"

"Good evening Mineva. I…" Before he can continue this, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and said the word enter. His eyes widen upon seeing who entered the room. His black cloak billowing behind when he entered. He gave a curt nod to the headmaster who was so shocked and to Minerva who was sitting in front of Albus' table.

"Good evening headmaster, Minerva." The headmaster was so shocked that he was speechless at first. He then stood up to greet the young man. He smiled at him, all his worry slowly dissolving.

"Good evening Severus." The headmaster greeted him. He then turned to Minerva and said,

"I'm sorry Minerva, I'm so rude to do this but, can we talk again tomorrow?" Minerva smiled at him, knowing that the problem was solved.

"It's alright Albus. I'll see the both of you tomorrow." She then smiled at Severus who gave him a curt nod again.

"Good night Minerva." Once she was gone, the headmaster quickly made his way to him and gave him a fatherly hug. Even though he didn't return the hug, the head master was so glad and relieved to see him again. He released him and looked at his eyes.

"I thought I will never see you again my boy. What happen to you?" Replying in his usual tone, he replied,

"The dark lord ordered me to stay for a week to brew a potion. If you'll excuse me Albus, I still have a lot of things to do." The headmaster frowned but then replied,

"Of course my boy, good night." The young man leaves without saying anything. Albus thought for a while that something was strange. He pushed it out of his mind. Maybe he was just so glad that his potions master was back.


	2. Impostor

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter..

Warnings: May include torture at first...

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Dedicate this to sentinelangel because she is one of the the greatest authors of Snape ff. I want to congratulate her for finishing an awesome Snape ff :D I love that story so much!

-one week later—

The head master called for a faculty meeting. Everyone was in the room now, except for a certain young man. All was waiting for him. When he came inside, he sat down in an empty chair near the headmaster. The meeting was long since it was Saturday. In the middle of the meeting, Severus excused him self to something. Everyone felt weird, for many years that Severus was teaching, he never excuse him self to their meeting. The head master noticed it too, but he thought that the dark lord summoned him. Everyone also noticed that there was something wrong with their potions master. When he was gone, everyone started to say that there was something going on with the potions master.

"He acting like he was not himself." Minerva said and everyone agreed. When the meeting was over, the head master then walked towards the dungeon. He knocked and waited for an answer. He heard the cold voice saying enter.

"Is there something wrong my boy?" He spotted the man sitting behind his desk, grading some papers. He stopped writing when the headmaster entered.

"Nothing Albus. To what do I owe this visit?" The headmaster studied him for a while before replying.

"Why do you leave the meeting?" Silence followed this.

"Nothing of your concern Albus." Even though his voice was cold, there was something in it. The head master looked around. He walked slowly towards his desk. He frowned when he saw an empty bottle and a glass of fire whisky. He frowned, he knew that Severus never drink wine too much because of his father.

"I knew there was something wrong Severus. I'm here to listen." Black meets blue. But the headmaster saw something different in his eyes. He hates to do this but it has to be done. He thought it for a week now and it was the only way. The head master then quickly withdrew his wand and aimed it at him. Severus was caught off guard. Robes bound him in his chair and hr tried to get loose.

"What's the meaning of this Albus?" The man in ropes hissed in anger as he tried to break free.

"Please forgive me my boy. I know this is wrong, but everyone of us discussed this already." The door opened, with some of the faculty who step out inside. He started to break free even more.

"Relax Severus." Minerva said calmly.

"Relax?! Are you joking me? How can I relax with this state? Release me at once Albus!" Albus then nod to Minerva. She pulled out a flask from her pockets and tipped the contents at the mouth of the man who was bound.

"Who am I?" The headmaster asked the man.

"Albus Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He hissed and tried to bite his tongue.

"Who are you?" The headmaster asked him calmly. His heart was beating so fast. What if that man was not Severus? The man tied was trying really hard to bite his tongue.

"Lucius Malfoy." Gasped surrounded the room. The headmaster's eyes widen as he heard him. He clenched his fist to control his anger.

"Where is Severus?" The head master hissed at the man. Minerva held her breath. She was starting to become so worried about what was happening.

"Captured by the dark lord." He hissed. The head master lost his temper and all the glass started to break. Everyone in the room started to become afraid of how much power their head master was releasing. Everyone had a look of horror in each of their faces. Minerva tried to think of something to comfort the headmaster. She touched his right shoulder to give him comfort. She knew it was really hard for him.

"Albus. Be calm. Everything will be alrght." She tried to reassure him. Everyone reassured him too, and he started to calm down. He sat at the floor as Minerva did the same and hugged the headmaster who was distraught. Filtwick who was silent from the very beginning gathered all his courage and asked the man who was still looked alike of Severus.

"W-What did the dark lord do to him?" He asked and the man smiled evilly at them.

"Tortured." Albus tighten his grip to Minerva. That was the last thing on earth that he didn't want to hear.

"Albus." Pomona said softly,

"We have to do something. Be strong for...Severus." Everyone agreed. She offered him his hand and he stood up. He took a deep breath and clenched his fist more.

"Minerva, please call the ministry and the order. We have an interrogation to do." When everyone arrived, they began the interrogation. The veritaserum had still its effect and his polyjuice potion was slowly wearing off, revealing a man with long blonde hair. They asked him a lot of questions. When they were finished, the headmaster ordered the ministry to take their prisoner. He then ordered for Draco Malfoy to be in his office. When another blonde boy entered his office, he sighed and indicated him to sit down.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." The headmaster greeted him. It was late at night and the boy was wondering why he was called. He heard from his father that they captured a spy in their circle. He knew who it was and he was afraid of the old man in front of him.

"Good morning headmaster. What can I do for you?" He tried to hide the fear in his voice. He didn't know what to do if his father was discovered. He knew it was wrong but he can't do anything stupid because he knew that his life will be in danger too.

"This afternoon, one of our staff was discovered to be a spy." He sighed and the young boy gulped.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know something about what's going on?" He studied the boy who was really nervous.

"W-What a-are you talking about headmaster?" He looked at his hands in his lap. 'Damn.' He muttered under his breath.

"You know what I'm talking about Mr. Malfoy. Your father was discovered and was now in the care of the ministry. Please tell me if you know something that can help us with our problem." He said calmly at the boy. The boy looked up upon hearing his father was taken to azaban. He tried to control the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He knew it was right, but he was his father after all. There was no way out now.

"Is he going to Azkaban?" The old man simply nodded at him. The boy wiped his eyes before the tears started to fall. Silence followed it and no one seemed want to break it, until the boy said softly,

"My god father was captured by the dark lord." He like his god father so much and he wanted him to be rescued. The old man clenched his fist again.

"I want him to be safe." That statement caught the head master off guard. He sighed and replied.

"We all want that to happen my boy, but we still don't have a plan." The boy then looked straight in his eyes.

"I will be here if you need me. He was close to me and it was killing me inside knowing that his life was in danger." The headmaster gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you my boy. I'm glad you were on our side." The boy nodded and stood up, knowing it was the end of their conversation.

"Good night Mr. Malfoy."

"Good night headmaster." He watched the boy leave and wondered how he will face the day tomorrow. He then muttered, 'two weeks my boy.'

-Back at the Malfoy Manor—

Bellatrix was ordered to take the prisoner to the Riddle Manor. Since the dark lord heard about the capture of Malfoy, he ordered her to bring the prisoner to him. Everyone leave the Malfoy manor. They changed their meeting place back at the Riddle manor. She opened the door in the dark room. She covered her nose with her hand from the unbearable odor. She muttered under her breath. When she spotted the black figure lying unconscious to the ground, she kicked him in his stomach and he groaned. The only piece of clothe covering him was his tattered pants. It was cut to half and his shirt was taken from him.

"Wake up Snivellius. The dark lord wants to see you. We will change your hide out now." She said menacingly and waited for him to stand up. She became impatient and grabbed him with his hand. He hissed in pain as she dragged him out. When they reached the gates, she then apparated him out to the riddle manor.

He was lying in the cold floor. He didn't have enough strength to stand up or sit down. She bowed at the dark lord in front of them.

"Good evening my lord." She said sweetly to the dark lord.

"You can take him after I have some fun with him."

"Yes my lord." She smiled knowingly at him and stepped aside. She knew she was going to enjoy this show.

-At Hogwarts—

Breakfast at Hogwarts was like an ordinary day for the students, unlike the staff in front of them. No one noticed that there was something wrong except for a girl with bushy hair. She noticed that the staffs were all silent and everyone have a dread look on their face. She looked at her friends who were busy eating their breakfast, except for her friend who looked like a ghost because of his pale face.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look pale." She whispered at him but he didn't hear her, so she touched his shoulders this time. He was startled by her touched and looked straight in her eyes.

"Harry?" She said again and he sighed.

"What is it Hermione?" The red haired-boy also looked at them.

"Do you have a problem?" The boy with glasses only shook his head and he started to drink his juice.

"Hey mate, you look pale. Are you sick?" The boy in his left asked him and he simply shook his head. He then glanced up at the staff table and frowned, he also felt something was wrong.

The headmaster looked around and thought it was the best time to notify the students. He stood up upon giving some of his staff nod at him.

"Good morning everyone. May I have your attention please?" Everyone looked at him and silence started to envelop them. He thought that the students didn't need to know what really happen to their potions master.

"I would like to inform you that our potion's master will not be around… His substitute will arrive tomorrow… " He finished his speech and quickly walked out the great hall. Murmurs erupted at the great hall. Some were cheering and some were talking in hush tones except in the Slytherin table. Many of them knew what happen to their head of house because their parents were death eaters. Some of them even vowed their heads and they didn't dare to utter anything.

In the Gryffindor table, many were smiling especially the red-haired boy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey mate, do you hear that? The slimy git will be gone."

"Stop that Ron." He stood up and left the hall immediantly. Hermione followed him shooting a warning look to the red-haired boy who only shrugged.

"Harry!" She called him and he turned to her, giving her a sad smile.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I-I dreamed of him." She frowned as they made their way to their common room. Since everyone was still at the great hall, the two of them were alone walking.

"Who?"

"Snape." He answered softly, as he stopped.

"W-What? Its only a dream right? There's nothing to worry about Harry."

"I guess you're right." They continue their way to their common room in silence. She knew that she have to know what his dream was because she felt something different. She will make sure to know what was really happening .


	3. Someone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

A/N: Change of heart. Never mind the idea of an immortal. I will reserve it for my next one-shot story. This story will be a short one too. I'm just going to change its summary. I hope you'll check it out too. Thank you!

Inside the common room, Harry and Hermione were in front of the hearth. Harry sighed deeply. He was afraid to tell someone about his dream. He knew it was stupid but, something inside him told him to tell somebody about it. Hermione, in the other hand was still thinking of her teachers. He was worried in their reaction and no student seemed to notice it except her. Finally, she broke the silence to shook the idea of something really weird was happening.

"So, Harry, are you going to tell me now what's your dream was all about?" She looked at his friend's face. But before he began his speech, noises filled the room as their fellow housemates began to fill inside.

"Hey mate!" A red haired boy and part of the golden trio suddenly exclaimed. He quickly sat down beside them. Hermione only rolled her eyes as he sat down.

"Excuse me Ron, but I think you're interrupting something." She said as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm part of the golden trio, right? So it means I have the right to know it too." He stated as Harry finally looked at his direction who was sitting beside Hermione. He thought for a moment if he was going to tell everybody about it. It's just a dream right, nothing more.

"Sorry guys, I think I'll just go in my room and rest." He said as he began to stand up. Hermione frowned and stand up too.

"No Harry! Tell us...Please" She pleaded. He sighed and sat down again while he shook his head.

"It's just a dream Hermione. It's not a big deal. It's something…personal." Hermione sat down again and placed her hand in his shoulders.

"It's bothering you Harry. You need to tell someone about it. "

"She's right, mate." He added. Harry took a deep breath and began to tell them about his dream…

*In his dream*

He was in a dark room; it was so small and filthy. The smell was unbearable and when he looked around, the only thing he can see was darkness. Suddenly, a torch lit up and he took a step back, startled. He looked around again and something in the floor caught his attention, there was some one lying in the floor, not moving. The only thing he wore was a torn trouser. He was badly beaten; cuts and bruises covered his body. The hair of the man was black and long covering his face. He cannot see his face. He was afraid of who it was. It was like a real scene and if that man was dead. Gathering all his Gryffindor courage, he slowly walked towards the man. He slowly dropped to his knees and said softly,

"Excuse me sir." Nothing happen so, with a trembling hands, he reached into the man and tried to shake him lightly. Nothing happen again. His heart was beating so fast. He thought the man was dead so he slowly moved the man's hair from his face so he can see who it was. It took him a lot of seconds before he realized who it was. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. He suddenly uttered,

"Professor Snape!"

-end of dream-

After he finished telling his story, they were all silent. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"Isn't it wonderful mate?" The two shoot daggers at his direction and he quickly said,

"Hey, I'm just joking."

"It's not funny Ron! We're talking about lives here!" Hermione exclaimed. Silence again until Harry spoke.

"It's late now guys. I think we should head back to our own rooms now." He said sadly and slowly walked to his room.

When the morning came, every student was busy to prepare for the day. When everyone was in the great hall for breakfast, Hermione can still feel that there was something going on in the staff table. Luckily, their first class was transfiguration. She will ask her professor about it.  
In the classroom, Minerva still held a sad face as she teaches. Hermione took a deep breath before raising her right hands in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Granger." Her professor said softly.

"Excuse me professor, but can I interrupt you for a moment?" Everyone's eyes were on her. Harry, on the other hand, gulped. He was not sure if he will going to like what she's going to ask their professor.

"What is it? I hope it will be related to our class."

"Sorry, but it's not related to our class." Before her professor can interrupt, she continued.

"Is there something wrong going on? Everyone in the staff table looks smug. Even the headmaster acts so strange. I know were out of this, but we want to know so we can help you with it. "Her professor suddenly looked nervous.

"M-Ms. Granger, I-I think it was not your business. Let's get back to our lessons…Where do we stop?" She said in a strange voice and everyone became curious of what was really going on. No one talked because they were not interested in their lessons any more. Suddenly, murmurs erupted in the class and some were begging their professor to tell them what was wrong. Their professor suddenly burst out.

"IT'S NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN CLASS! I'M SURE NO ONE WILL EVER BE CONCERN ABOUT IT!" Everyone fell silent and some flinched at the sound of her voice. Suddenly, there was a knocked at her door and everyone looked at the direction of the door. Minerva walked towards it opened it, revealing their headmaster without twinkle in his eyes.

"May I excuse you Minerva?" their headmaster said with a sad voice. She nod and turned her attention back to the class.

"Read the page 200. I'm expecting for all of you to be responsible." With that, she closed the door. The two of them talked in the corridors after casting a silencing charm to them.

-Back to Snape—

He was alone again. There's nothing new to that. Every time he was alone, all he had to do was to think. Suddenly, the doors burst open and they threw a young girl who was badly beaten. He was shocked at first to see her. He never saw her. The man holding her threw her to him. Just like him, she was beaten and they both groaned when she collided to him. When the other death eaters were gone and they were alone, she said in a soft voice.

"S-Sorry." She dragged her self away from him and leaned in the wall. He was shocked and dragged his self too to lean against the wall. They were facing each other, and both were staring in the space. Suddenly, she spoke again, breaking the ice between them.

"Hello." He raised an eye brow. Even if he was captured, normal habits never die. She have a long brown hair which looks like nit being comb for a very long time, she wore a white dress reaching her knees. Just like him, she was dirty and the end of her dress was also torn. She continued and smiled.

"I'm Nathalie Winder." He was thinking of why they have to put someone with him. Suddenly, he replied,

"Severus Snape." He said in his cold voice. She looks so young. He was wondering why she was captured too.

"I don't know why I'm here if you're wondering. You?" She said as if knowing he was going to ask her about that. He frowned and replied.

"It's none of your business." He snapped. She only smiled which only irritate him more.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked which only cause her to laugh. He frowned even more and waited for her to finish laughing. After she laughed, she said, as she caught her breath.

"S-Sorry. It's just, I've never laugh for a long time." He raised an eye brow and questioned her.

"What are you laughing at? Are you crazy?"

"I'm laughing at…nothing... No, I'm not crazy, but maybe you're right! Ha-ha." He only rolled his eyes. 'They're captured and tortured, yet, she had the nerves to laugh! For Merlin's beard!' He thought.

After minutes of silence, she spoke again.

"Snape, right? How long are you here?" He rolled his eyes. Can't she just leave him alone? But deep inside him, he was glad that she was there, yet he will never admit it to him self.

"I don't know. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because were here in the same cellar and I don't like silence. You know, I've been captured for many days and I was always alone. Surely, some company isn't that bad, right?" He was still silent, so she spoke again.

"What is your job before you're captured? I know you don't want to talk about the reason you're here right?" He was amazed at how strong she was. She seemed the type of noisy person even if she had good looks. What if he just stayed silent? Surely she will not talk to him anymore right? Irritation in his face was clearly visible.

"Oh, come on, Snape. You has a tongue right? Or did they cut your tongue?" He clenched his fist, which only caused him to groan because of the cut in his palms.

"Are you numb or do you really want to irritate me? I want silence. What part of silence can't you understand?" He spat at her which have no effect to her.

"Nope, I'm not, and I just want a company and some one to talk to."

"Well, if you're looking for 'someone to talk to' its not me!"

"Well, who else would it be? I can't see other person here other than you, except there's someone hiding behind your back that wants to talk to me." She smirked while he swore under his breath.

"What are you talking about? Crazy." He added to see her smile even more.

"I don't know. Look. I'm just asking you some simple questions, yet you don't answer me. I'm really hurt." She's really crazy right! Oh, come on, that's the reason why they put her together with him! To irritate him even more!

"Who are you to say that? We're tortured, yet we talked like were outside and all is well!"

"Why don't you just answer me?" She said, as she shifted in her position. She touched her right hand and look at her cuts, causing her to flinched. He sighed inwardly and said in his cold voice.

"I'm a professor in Hogwarts. I'm sure you know that school right? Now, are you happy?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know that school, because I studied in that school also! Hey, wait, wait, wait. Snape? I think I remember some one with that name…" He frowned and thought hard. She was not familiar to him. How come she graduated to Hogwarts?

"Now, I remember! You're in Slytherin, right? I'm a first year when you graduate! You really don't remember me professor?" She hit her head and muttered softly, 'How can I forget him? Why didn't I recognize him at all? He's my professor in potions when I was in my fifteen year!' He frowned because he doesn't remember her.

"Stop hitting your head!" He snapped at her and she stopped.

"S-Sorry professor. It's just; I really don't remember you at first."She lowered her head and stared at the ground. He thought that it was not important anymore if he didn't remember her. It only caused him head ache. Silence again. The woman in front of him seemed to be different with the first one he met. She became silent and seemed to be shy. If she was one of his student, she grew up as a nice….He stopped his thoughts as he realize what he was thinking. Silence again. Now, it was his time to shift in his place. He groaned which caused her to look at him. Their eyes met and she quickly lowered her gaze again. He sighed, and thought, weather or not to talk to her. He was saved when she finally spoke, without looking at him.

"After I graduate at Hogwarts, I went to America to begin a new life and to have a descent job. I lived with the muggles and acted like a muggle for a many years, until I decided to visit my parents here in the wizarding world. We always send letters to each other almost every week until, they suddenly stopped. That's the reason of my visit to them. When I came back, they were both worried about something and look like they want me to be away from them again. I was thinking that I will only stay with them for a week, however, in my last day…"She suddenly stopped she looked at him, expecting him to have a murderous look in his face but only blank face met her. He nodded at her, indicating her to continue.

"It was Friday and at lunch time, I was preparing to leave them again. I hugged them both and…suddenly, the doors burst open and many men in black came inside. They wore mask and I knew who they are. I looked at my parents, terrified. Before I could protect them, two of the death eaters shoot a green light to my parents. It's like a slow motion. I knew it was the killing curse. I fell to the floor, sobbing hard, until a man suddenly pulled me and apparated me some where. They were not speaking the whole time they come to our house. That time, t-they begin to torture me…" Tears suddenly blurred her vision until they fell to her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away with her hands but it keep falling until she sobbed really hard. Snape, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to comfort someone. He was silent the whole time and he never experience seeing a woman weeping in front of him.

"Everything will be alright." He said him self speak softly. She looked at him and laughed. He was amazed at her reaction. He never thinks it was possible for some one to quickly recover form sadness, so he said,

"What's so funny about that? Did you really hit your head that hard?" She smiled and wiped her red eyes.

"Its just funny to know that we know each other now and I never knew I will be able to talk to our cold potions master again." He only grunted in response and closed his eyes. He was tired and he wanted to take a sleep again. He heard her said softly,

"Good night professor. Thank you."

"Night. Thank me for what?" He replied, still in closed eyes.

"For being here." She said as he drifted into sleep.


	4. Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

When he woke up, he slowly opened his eyes. The only thing that lit the room that time was a single torch. He was so thirsty so he slowly dragged him self to a basin of water because he was still weak, he didn't have the energy to stand up. The only thing that kept him alive was water which was automatically full when you finished drinking it. Even though they never gave him food, he was still grateful of the water in front of him.

After he drank some water, he noticed that there was someone near him and he remembered the lady who was with him. He wiped his lips with his dirty and beaten hands. He slowly moved towards the lady and studied her. She was leaning against the wall; her hair was covering her face. He slowly brought his hands to her face to tucked some strands of her hair when she suddenly woke up. They were only inches apart; he quickly let his hands fall to his sides. Before he could back away from her, she opened her eyes and was a bit startled when her eyes met the black ones of her former professor. He quickly looked away and slowly back away from her.

"Good morning Professor Snape." She greeted him, like nothing happen.

"Morning." His only reply as she stood up. Unlike him, she can stand up, and drank in the same basin. She really doesn't mind it knowing they really have to share. After she drank, she then sat down in her usual spot again, opposite hm. Silence was deafening for her. She wanted to say something and break the ice between them, but she was afraid of how he will react to her. No one seemed to talk until the doors suddenly opened. They looked at each other, knowing what will happen next. A man in black strode inside and he recognized him as Yaxley. He winced as he remembered what he did to him.

"Nice seeing you again…Traitor." The man greeted him as he spat the last word with disgust. His face held no emotion upon hearing that last word. Every death eaters called him that like it was his name. Natalie, on the other hand, frowned upon hearing that, and many ideas flood into her mind. Yaxley turned towards her direction. He smirked evilly at her and she shivered at his looks. Snape noticed it and hissed at him.

"What re you doing here Yaxley?" Yaxley turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect Snape?" He smirked at him in spite of the tension in the room.

"Let me guess, to bring us some food?" Yaxley snorted as a response.

"In your dreams Snape. You have a very low sense of humor traitor. Don't make me laugh because it's not funny. " He turned to her again and said.

"Hello there young lady." She glared daggers at him causing him to laugh.

"It's not how you reply to my greetings to you. Can't you see who you're looking at?" He hissed at her and he slowly approached her. Snape shouted at him causing them to look at him.

"Stop that Yaxley!" Yaxley smirked again and stopped walking.

"Stop me from what? Do you have any rights to order me? Come on Snape did you hit you head or something? Don't tell me, you're trying to protect her?" She was silent the whole time, her heart was beating fast and she didn't know why. Snape, on the other and seemed at lost for words. He didn't know what he will reply to him. She was once his student so; it was his duty to protect her even if she was graduated for a long time now. But, with him, in that state, he knew that he can't do something to protect her. He can't protect him self, what more her.

"You're trying to help her isn't it? But, look at your self traitor. You can't protect your self. What more her?" Snape clenched his fist at his sides to control his anger. He knew he was right and there's nothing he could do about it. Nathalie, on the other hand, bite her lips to stop her self from saying anything foolish that can brought them to their doom.

"Answer me traitor!" He hissed and when he didn't receive any reply, he walked towards him. Since he was standing and Severus was sitting in the ground, he looked down at him and kicked him hard at the stomach. He winched in pain, Natalie brought her hand in her mouth to stop herself from shouting.

"Hopeless aren't we?" Yaxley said in a taunting manner. Severus didn't reply, he just held his stomach as he felt the pain. Yaxley then slowly pulled out his wand from his robes and pointed it at Snape.

"Listen to me traitor, you better think before you talk. Remember what the dark lord said, we will make you suffer. Crucio!" Severus bit his tongue to keep himself from shouting. Nathalie's eyes widen upon hearing that. She wanted to stop him but she felt hopeless. She gathered all her courage and stood up slowly. Since Yaxley's back was facing her, it was easy for her to push him. Yaxley was taken aback, so he fell to the ground. He clenched his jaw and he tightened his hold to his wand and he hissed.

" You! How dare you push me?! Do you know me?!" Yaxley was very pissed off, so he pointed his wand to her and shouted, "Crucio!" She fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Severus, upon recovering from his torture, shouted at Yaxley.

"Stop it Yaxley!" He knew that it was their destiny to be tortured, but he didn't like to see her in pain in front of him.

"Shut up Snape! Remember what I said to you? You…can't…stop me!" He spat bitterly. Suddenly, the doors open and this time, a woman came in, Yaxley slowly lowered his wand. Bellatrix, upon seeing the torture, smiled evilly at them.

"What are you doing here Bellatrix?" Yaxley asked as Bellatrix, slowly walked towards him.

"The dark lord is beginning to be impatient Yaxley. Can't you remember what the said? He said bring the traitor to him, not torture him right?" bellatrix hissed at him. Even though she liked to see the traitor to be tortured, she had to follow the dark lord first. She then noticed a lady near her.

"What is she doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just found her today." Yaxley replied.

"Well, maybe, some stupid death eaters brought her to the wrong cell." She then turned towards Snape and slowly walked towards him.

"Come with me traitor. The dark lord wishes to see you." Severus glared daggers at her. His heart was pounding, but he didn't show it to them. He just stared at her blankly. When he didn't move, Bellatrix shot him another torture spell. He writhed in pain, but it was only for a minute.

"Yaxley! Carry him to the dark lord!" She ordered as she lowered her wand.

"You said, take him not torture right?" Yaxley said as he grip Severus' arm. Severus didn't have any energy to walk. Yaxley's hold at him was too painful but, he complied to walk. He knew that there's nothing he could do about it. Before they could leave the cell, Nathalie suddenly exclaimed.

"No! Don't bring him to…" She walked towards Yaxley and held his arm to prevent him from walking. Bellatrix was being impatient of what was happening. She pointed her wand to her utter another torture curse.

"Stop that you stupid woman. There's nothing you can do!" She fell to the ground again and this time, Yaxley dragged Snape outside. Before Severus could leave, he found Nathalie's eyes looking at him. He only turned away, because he knew they were hopeless. He didn't know what the dark lord wants from him and he didn't know if he will be able to see her again. When they were gone, Bellatrix then stop, but before she left the room, she said.

"We will meet again.' She hissed at her, and walked towards the exit. Natalie then leaned at the wall and closed her eyes, thinking if she will be able to see Severus again.

*At Hogwarts*

Harry was becoming restless. He dreamed of his potions master again and again. He didn't know what that means, but it made him think that something was going on. He was pacing in his room. It was Saturday and he didn't have any mood to go to Hogsmeade. He wanted to talk to the head master today about it because he thought that maybe he could tell something about it. He walked out his room and found Hermione in their common room. She also didn't want to go to Hogsmeade because she was busy with their home works. Hermione noticed him and she stop writing.

"Hey Harry." She greeted him with a small smile. She knew that his dreams were bothering him.

"Hello." He returned her a small smile.

"Where are you going?" She asked because she knew that he will not go to Hogsmeade.

"To the headmaster."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She wanted to come too. She wanted to hear what their head master thought about it, and maybe she could ask him too of what was really happening.

"No, I'm okay by my self."

"No Harry, I will come too. I have to ask something to the head master too." He sighed and replied.

"If that's what you like." She smiled at him and gathered all her books and parchments.

"I'll just bring this to my room." She said and then quickly went to her room. When she came back again, Harry was still standing and looking at the windows with a far away look.

"Come on Harry." He heard her say and quickly nod at her. They walked to the headmaster in silence. When they reached the gargoyles, Harry said the password softly. The gargoyles sprung alive, revealing the staircase. They moved towards it and when they reached the door, he looked at her before he knocked and she nodded at him. When they heard the word 'enter', they came inside and found the headmaster sitting behind his desk.

"Good afternoon to the both of you." The headmaster greeted them and both of them replied to greet him too at the same time. He indicated them to seat in front of him and both of them sat down in the opposite chairs.

"So, what can I do for the both of you?" The headmaster asked.

"It's about…" Harry started and he looked at Hermione for reassurance. She nodded again and he continued.

"my dream sir… Every night, I dreamed of the same dreams…" The headmaster wondered what it is and he nodded, indicating him to continue.

"It's about…Professor..Snape sir." The headmaster's eyes widen and his heart was beating so fast. He knew that Harry will be able to have some connection to it. He was afraid of what he was about to hear.

"He was…tortured sir." He heard it again and his heart was like shattering into million pieces. He was at lost for words. He didn't know if he will tell them the truth, but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

"What I will tell you is confidential. I trust the both of you that you will not tell the others about it." The both nodded at him. He took a deep breath and began.

"Your Professor Snape was captured by Voldemort." He said and closed his eyes. Harry's eyes widen and Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"I-Is he… alive sir?" Hermione asked and the headmaster replied.

"I don't know." No one seemed to talk after that. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The headmaster looked at them and sighed before saying 'enter'.

A blonde boy suddenly came in. Hermione and Harry were shocked to see him. The blonde boy was hesitant to come in. He didn't know if it was right, but it was the only way. When he saw the two gryffindors inside, he frowned and said in a calm voice.

"I'll just come back headmaster." He didn't to be in a room with them.

"Nonsense, please sit down." He indicated the chair beside Harry. Even though he hated to sit beside him, he sat down in the chair, surprising the two gryffindors.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I've thought of the best plan on how to save him professor." The headmaster's eyes lit up and he turned to the two gryffindors. They sensed that the headmaster wanted them to leave, but Harry said.

"We would like to hear it professor."

"Maybe we can help." Hermione added. The headmaster smiled at them and indicated Draco to continue.


	5. Meeting the Dark Lord Again

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! loveroftheking and SuperSlitherin, thank you for reading this! Thank you also lovelylonelycat698, Dara-si, Luzydeath, nightworldangel, FonzFan and bacrawford5 :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

Severus, Bellatrix and Yaxley reached the room full of death eaters. The Dark Lord was seated at his throne above and was waiting impatiently on them.

"Severus! We meet again!" The Dark Lord greeted them. The death eaters started to make a circle in front of their Lord. Bellatrix and Yaxley then greeted their Lord by kneeling in front of him. When the Dark Lord gestured for them to stand up, Bellatrix pushed Snape in the center and in front of the Dark Lord. He stumbled and fell to the floor. He winched as his unhealed wounds hit the ground.

"All of you will take turns again. Make sure our traitor will enjoy every thing you do to him." The Dark Lord said.

'BEGIN!" Each one of his followers shot spell at Snape who was now trembling and shouting at pain. Some even brought him a knife, slicing the fresh wounds again. Some hit him in his face and in his stomach. Bellatrix was the worst who shot crucio at him again and again but not enough for him to be unconscious. Everyone knew that Snape must remain conscious because after them, their master will be next. They spat and laughed at him. The Dark Lord was enjoying the show. He liked to see Snape writhed and tremble in pain in front of him. When Snape was lying to the pool of his own blood and was barely conscious, the Dark Lord rose and held his hand up to indicate them to stop. Everyone in the room stopped speaking and was now watching every move of their master. They all backed away a little to give him more space. He slowly walked towards Snape, followed by Nagini.

"How dare you Snape?" He hissed angrily at him. Severus can't move any muscle of his body. He waved his wand and new wounds started to appear at Severus' body.

"Do you think you can fool someone like me? You're a FOOL SEVERUS!" He spat and advanced closer to him. Severus was now panicking. Maybe it was finally his time. Maybe, Voldemort finally thought of ending his life now. He smirked even though his body feels like burning, and every bone of him was broken. He like the thought of ending his life now.

"You choose the wrong side Severus. You disappoint me…Now, you will be the reason for their downfall!" At that, Severus' eyes widen and he started to crawl away from him. 'What is he talking about?' He said in his head. The Dark Lord pressed his wand at his temple. He started to chant an incantation which he can't understand. He shouted in pain and closed his eyes tight, it was probably the worst pain he ever felt. I lasted so long for him. He was even wondering why was he still alive. Suddenly, it felt like all of his powers were drain from him, and there was something different in is body. Finally, everything went dark and he lost his consciousness.

When Voldemort finished the incantation, everyone was still. His followers didn't know what transpired. They all wondered if Snape was still alive. Bella was the only one brave enough to question their Lord.

"M-My Lord…is he alive?" He smirked at her and answered.

"Not quite Bella. I have plans for him. Now, bring him to his cell. Make sure he will not die." He then walked to his throne laughing. Bella bowed and waved her wand to levitate the unconscious Snape from the ground. This time, her husband followed her out of the room and together, they walked towards the dungeon.

"Do you know what the Dark Lord did to him Bella?" Her husband asked her.

"Of course not, I've ever heard of it in my life. Maybe, it was an ancient magic." After that, they walked in silence. Once they reached the cell, Bella waved her wand to open the cell and dumped Snape to the ground. Nathalie suddenly shows up and immediately crawled towards Snape.

"Make your self useful woman; make sure he doesn't die tonight." She waved her wand again and some towel and basin suddenly showed up.

"What did you do to him?!" She said horrified upon seeing him in that state. She didn't even know if he can make it tonight. Without answering her, Bella and her husband started to move out the cell.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going BITCH!" She shouted at Bella. Bella frowned and pointed her wand at her.

"Crucio!" Nathalie fell to the floor in pain. Bella lifted the cursed and hissed in a deadly voice.

" Don't talk to me like that if you want to live and help that traitor. Be gland, that's the only thing I did to you." With that, the two of them walked out the cell. The only noise was her rapid breathing and Snape's slow breathing. She started to move towards the basin. She grabbed the towel and slowly wiped it to Snape's body with shaking hands. She started to cry and murmur in a soft voice.

"Everything will be alright professor. Please don't leave me yet." She said it over and over again.

*At Hogwarts*

"Are you sure about your plan Draco?" The head master asked and Draco nodded at him.

"Isn't it too dangerous headmaster?" Harry asked and Draco was shocked because Potter cared about him.

"Every move is dangerous my boy, but Draco has a point and I think his plan will work." The headmaster smiled but his eyes still held so much sadness. Hermione on the other hand was still contemplating of Draco's plan. Silence surround them all, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, the headmaster said in a soft voice.

"I think its time now for our dinner." All of them nodded and rose to their seats. Albus stood up too and thank and bid them good bye. He didn't go to the great hall that night; instead, remain in his office and thought of the things that will happen next.

Harry, Hermione and Draco walked towards the great hall in silence. Draco still felt very uncomfortable with the two Gryffindors walking beside him. Once they reached the great hall, they parted ways without a word. Ron was already seated and looking at Harry and Hemione with something in his eyes. Once the two take a seat beside him, Ron quickly asked them.

"What happen?" Harry and Hermione look at each other and Harry sighed.

"I'll tell you later Ron." Hermione said softly as she nodded at Harry.

"Why are the two of you with that ferret?" Harry frowned and was about to say something when Hermione cut him off.

"Stop calling him that Ronald! We're going to talk later so you better shut your mouth now." Ron frowned and remained silent. He knew that it was better with that tone of Hermione's voice. They all ate in silent. Harry was the first to finish and he bid good bye and retire to their rooms alone.

The next day, Sunday, in the afternoon, all of the Order gathered in the headmaster's office including Draco. Some of them sent Draco a suspicious look. A lot of them still didn't trust him, but they knew that it was the only way to save their potions master. Once the meeting was finished and Draco and Albus were the only remaining in the room, Albus said in a soft voice.

"Thank you my boy for your help."

"No need to thank me yet head master. He's still there and I'm not sure if our plan will work."

"I trust you Mr. Malfoy to succeed. You are our only hope." Draco nodded and retired for the night to begin his first plan.

Draco reached his rooms and quickly grabbed a parchment and quill.

Dear Aunt Bella,

I think I'm ready to partake in that matter.

DM

He wrote quickly and tied it to his owl and instructed her to bring it to her aunt. That night, he can't fall asleep, thinking of what his aunt might reply to him tomorrow.

That morning, the breakfast in the great hall was still the same. Draco waited impatiently for her owl to arrive. He only drank his pumpkin juice. Suddenly, his owl arrived with a letter tied to her legs. He glanced at the head table and nod at the headmaster who was looking at him. He also nodded at Harry who was looking at him upon the arrival of the owl. The head master stood up and excused his self. Draco stood up too, followed by the golden trio since Ron knew what was happening and insisted that he must also be with them. They walked to the doors and to the head master's office, Draco, ignoring them the whole time.

Once inside, they greeted the head master and took their seats. Draco slowly opened the letter and read it in a low voice.

Dear Draco,

I'm glad you finally realize what was right. A port key was attached to this letter. Just tapped the letter with your wand twice and say the word 'Serpent' at exactly 9pm tonight. Make sure you were at the forbidden forest while doing it. The letter will transport you directly at our manor. The Dark Lord will be pleased to meet you.

BL

Harry narrowed his eyes when Draco finished. The headmaster clasped his hands in his table. His heart was beating so fast. He was afraid that sending Draco was a complete mistake but he will take that risk just to save Severus' life. If only he there was another way…

That night, Draco, the golden trio, Albus and Minerva gathered near the forbidden forest.

"Are you sure about this plan Albus?" Minerva asked him beside him.

"There's no other way Minerva." He said softly. He stepped towards Draco and raised his hands to his shoulder.

"Good luck my boy." Draco nodded and grabbed his wand and the letter. He too a deep breath and took a step back. He tapped his wand twice and murmured 'Serpent'. He closed his eyes as he felt to port key transport him to the manor.

A/N: Let me know what you think :) Any suggestions are welcome :D Sorry for wrong spellings and grammars.


	6. The Plan

A/N: Characters will be a bit OC especially Snape :D Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry POtter.

-In the cell—

Nathalie treated him well. She gave him some water and cleaned him a bit. She first wiped his face clean and then his body to remove some blood and dirt, but it wasn't enough to remove all of it. There's nothing she could do for his wounds. Her tears kept from falling in her face. She gathered him to her lap, rocked him like a child and murmured to him to stay strong. When she was so exhausted, she slowly laid him down and slowly lay down beside him too. She studied his face and brought her hands to caress his face. She barely knew him but still, she felt something for him.

"You're a strong man Professor Snape. Why did they do this to you?" She said softly and brought her hand to his chest to feel his heart's weak beating. With that, she fell asleep.

She woke up to the sounds of whimpering beside her. Severus was having a nightmare and she quickly shook the man to wake him up.

"Professor! Wake up!" She said again and again. When he opened his eyes, she was met by his dark eyes. He backed away from her and her eyes widen.

Severus woke up with a feeling that his whole body was on fire. Not only his body but also his head, he brought his hands to his head and fist his hair to stop the pain. Nathalie tried to reach out for him but he backed away more. His mind was on jumble. Lots of question started to form in his mind. What happen? Why was he here? And more importantly, who is he?

"Professor! It's me! Nathalie! Don't you remember me?" She gestured to her self but he only shook his head. 'There's something wrong with him!' she thought.

"I will not hurt you professor." She touched his hands and he flinched.

"W-who are y-you?" He asked in a ragged voice. He coughed and put his hand to his chest. She quickly stood up and he cowered to the wall. She fetched him some clean water in the bowl and brought it to him. He seemed to hesitate at first, but he took it nonetheless. She sat down beside him and slowly patted this back, ignoring his flinched. Once the coughing fit stopped, he turned towards her again and tried to remember her, but nothing came to his mind. She seemed to notice that he was studying her so she asked in a soft voice.

"Don't you remember me professor?" He shook his head.

"I'm Nathalie Winder professor." He frowned and asked.

"P-Pofessor? I-Is that my n-name?"

"W-hat are you talking a-?" Finally, realization hit her. 'He doesn't remember anything!'

"They erased your MEMORY!" He flinched at her tone and she said quickly,

"S-sorry professor, are you sure you don't remember anything, anything at all?" He tried to think again, but it only caused his head to hurt more, so he stopped and shook his head slowly. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh… my… God! " She said and it took her a lot of moments to recover.

"W-What is my name?" He asked again and this time, she said in a soft voice.

"Severus Snape." It seemed familiar to him but nothing came to his mind. He sighed and slump his shoulders forward.

"W-Why am I h-here?" She bit her lip and replied.

"I-I don't know." He looked at her and she looked away.

"W-Why did you c-call me p-professor?"

"You are a professor at Hogwarts. Don't you remember it?" He tried to recall it again but nothing came to his mind. He shook his head again. She sighed and surprised him by hugging him. He tried to protest but he felt it was more comfortable to be in her arms.

-Draco-

The second step worked out well. After talking to his aunt, Draco was now in the dimly lit room, pacing and waiting for her to come back before midnight for the later activity. His aunt believed him that he really wanted to participate to the tortures, so he could please their master before he receives the dark mark after this school year. The door creaked open and her aunt indicated him to follow her. Once outside the manor, her aunt apparated them to the riddle manor. The riddle manor was old which gave him a creepy feeling inside. Other death eaters started to show up outside too. They walked towards the manor with the other death eaters. They reached the hall where other death eaters were already gathered. The throne was still empty so it means, the dark lord wasn't there yet. He looked around and felt a sinking feeling inside him. Some of the other death eaters gave him a suspicious and disgusted look because of what happen to his father. If the plan didn't work well, he knew he was doomed. His aunt kept talking beside his ear, reminding him the do's and don'ts in front of their master. He didn't have to wait long. Voldemort finally showed up followed by his beloved Nagini. Every one bowed to him and he heard some murmured 'my lord'. He indicated them all to stand up and he began his speech in front of them. The dark lord noticed him and he turned to Bella with a raised eye brow.

"I see you brought the heir of the Malfoy family." The dark lord asked and a shiver runs down his spine.

"Yes my lord." She bowed again and he followed her too.

"He told me he wanted to participate to us, to prepare him, before he receives his dark mark, my lord."

"Is that so?" He felt the piercing gaze of their master and he tried to look him in his eyes. The dark lord smirked and he quickly looked down in the ground.

"Very well" The dark lord said and amusement was clearly written in his face. He sighed relief.

The dark lord continued his speech and once he finished his speech, he indicated to one of his followers to fetch the prisoner. His heart skips a beat and the room suddenly became much colder. His aunt told him that ever since Severus was discovered, he was the one who entertained them everyday. Suddenly, the doors burst open. His eyes widen and his breath caught in his throat upon seeing his god father. He didn't know it was much worst. His god father was dragged inside at was pushed in front. He lay in the ground in front of them all. He was half naked wearing only his torn and filthy trousers. He was covered in dirt, dried blood, wounds and bruises. His breathing was ragged and he looks as if any moment, his breathing will stop. He tried to maintain his composure and he curled his fist in a ball. He reassured his self that everything will be okay and the both of them can make it out safe. The dark lord strode towards Snape again and kicked him hard in his stomach. He coughed some blood and Voldemort laughed. Once he stopped coughing, Severus' next words surprised him a lot.

"W-Who are y-you?" With that, Voldemort laughed louder. His eyes widen again and he looked at his aunt as if to question what happen, but she also have a questioning look at her face. Whispers started to begin in the hall but the dark lord silenced them all.

"What a pity Severus. Look what happen to you…" Voldemort raised his wand and cast crucio to him. Severus shouted in pain. When the dark lord finished, he turned to Draco and said.

"Since we have a special guest today, I will request for Draco to be the only one to have fun with him." Some of his followers grunt and her aunt flashed him a smile but he knew she was jealous to him too.

"My pleasure my lord." He bowed again and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He grabbed his wand, he tightened his hold to it and raised it to his god father and closed his eyes as he cast a crucio spell. His hands began to shake but he tried to control it. Minutes passed. The only sound in the room was the shout of pain from Snape. Once the dark lord was satisfied, he gestured for Draco to stop.

The dark lord advanced to Snape and this time, he knelt on the man lying on the ground who was shaking in pain. He pressed his wand at his temple and Draco clenched his fist to stop his self from hexing the dark lord in front of every one. The dark lord started to mutter some incantation which he don't understand. His wand started to glow and it enveloped Snape who shout in pain again. Suddenly, Snape stopped shouting. He covered his eyes from the light. When the light started to fade, he studied them again. At first, he thought he was dead, but he studied his chest was still rising and falling. Every one in the room was silent. When the dark lord rose, he was smirking and he called for Bella to bring the prisoner to his cell. He also gestured to Draco to follow them. Draco came to his senses and smirk inwardly. His plan was going well. They walked in silence, Severus, unconscious and floating behind them.

Once they reached the cell, he was met by foul smell and a room lit by a single torched only. He also noticed a woman in the cell.

"HOW DARE YOU DO IT TO HIM? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" The woman shouted, but Bellatrix only ignored him. She opened the cell and throw Snape inside. The woman quickly went to Snape's side. Draco tightened his grip to his wand and he sensed it was finally the right time. Since he was behind his aunt, she didn't saw him raised his wand. He quickly cast a sleeping charm on her. She lay in the ground unconscious. Since Snape was already inside, he went inside and turned to the woman inside.

"Do you want to come?" He asked her. The only thing she could do was to nod at him. Even though he was a complete stranger, she still felt that it was the help they were waiting for. He grabbed the port key inside his cloak.

"Hold to Snape. Do not let go to his arm." She nod and he grab Snape's other hand and quickly said the password to the port key 'Order of the Phoenix'. She felt the pull of the port key and she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, they were in a dark forest and a lot of people were surrounding them. She quickly hugged Snape in a protective manner. She still didn't know if they were friend or foe. When she looked around, she was relieved to see the headmaster her other professors. All of them were looking at them with shock and wide eyes. Some were even crying. The headmaster quickly strode forward and knelt in front of them, tears falling down his eyes, followed by Poppy and Minerva.

"M-My boy." He said and his voice is full of emotion. The boy who brought them here was still there and was now crying too. Poppy quickly waved her wand to examine him.

"Headmaster." She said weakly. The head master looked at her, but his voice seemed too caught in his throat.

"We need to bring him to the Hospital wing now!" Poppy said quickly and the others snapped out their thoughts. A man strode forward and tried to push the head master away to carry Snape inside. The headmaster started to fight him off and he didn't want to move out in front of Snape.

"We need to bring him to the infirmary Albus." Minerva said even if tears were still pouring from her eyes. Albus finally stood up and Poppy cast a stretcher in front of Snape. Minerva supported Albus as he stood up. The man, with the help of the boy, slowly carried Snape to the stretcher. A girl who noticed Nathalie helped her up and supported her and she smiled in return. Everyone then followed Poppy inside.


End file.
